


[Detroit] [原創] 【底特律/漢康】【NC17】壞孩子的懲罰 反轉AU PWP

by vivian840404



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian840404/pseuds/vivian840404
Summary: 仿生人!漢克/ 人類!康納*設定和大家已經看過的設定都一樣。(懶得想新的*是個「康納又不顧自身安危的往前衝，讓自己受傷，在醫院住了半個月後，漢克決定好好懲罰康納，讓他用身體記住壞孩子的下場。」*車技不佳，請大家坐穩了，本班次直接發車。





	[Detroit] [原創] 【底特律/漢康】【NC17】壞孩子的懲罰 反轉AU PWP

**Author's Note:**

> 仿生人!漢克/ 人類!康納
> 
> *設定和大家已經看過的設定都一樣。(懶得想新的  
> *是個「康納又不顧自身安危的往前衝，讓自己受傷，在醫院住了半個月後，漢克決定好好懲罰康納，讓他用身體記住壞孩子的下場。」  
> *車技不佳，請大家坐穩了，本班次直接發車。

漢克將與自身系統連動的跳蛋就著潤滑液緩緩的塞入康納的後穴，被扒光身子，戴上眼罩，雙手銬在床頭的人類隻能任其宰割，跳蛋或快或慢的震動著，麻癢的感覺不斷流竄至全身，缺乏愛撫的莖身可憐的一顫一顫，流出些許不聽話的液體。  
「嗚...嗯...漢克.....啊！」  
每當康納扭動身子磨蹭被單，試圖獲得一些慰藉時，體內的跳蛋就會被推擠到微微突起的敏感點上，此時漢克會刻意加快跳蛋的頻率，卻又在偵測到人類即將高潮的前一秒停下，被中斷高潮的康納又試著磨蹭床單，如此一來又陷入漢克的陷阱，就這麼不上不下的被折磨著。  
「嗚...不要....給我...嗯...漢克...嗚嗚...」  
莖身流出的液體在雪白的床單上染出一片深沉，被束縛住又蒙住雙眼的康納從沒有這麼缺乏安全感的時刻，之前漢克總是以自己為優先，無論如何都會滿足自己的需求，但今天卻被如此對待，康納委屈的向漢克求饒，卻得不到仿生人的半點回應。  
漢克從頭到尾西裝筆挺地坐在一旁看著眼前的人類，纖細性感的身體在慾望的操控下彎折出優美的線條，哭泣的鼻音、不時洩出的輕哼，好幾次他都想不顧一切的直接操上去，但是身為一個仿生人，他可不會像個人類一樣被野性主宰。  
眼見人類被折磨的快失去理智，漢克稍微釋出善意，伸出手輕撫康納的臉頰，拇指淺淺的挑逗著紅艷的舌尖。  
「壞孩子是不會有糖吃的，知道自己錯在哪嗎?」  
感受到臉上不同於自身體溫的微涼溫度，康納留戀的摩蹭著那隻熟悉的大掌，在拇指即將離開時試圖追上去，卻礙於被束縛的雙手無法順利行動，隻能乖乖回到位子上，繼續忍受後穴傳來陣陣甜蜜的折磨。  
「哈啊...嗯...我不是壞孩子...」  
「怎麼不是?乖小孩是不會不聽勸告讓自己受傷的。」  
「我沒有！...啊！！」  
聽見康納的否認，漢克又將跳蛋調升了一個檔次，「Daddy不喜歡壞孩子，壞孩子要用身體好好記下懲罰才行。」  
金屬手銬和床頭撞擊出清脆的聲響，手腕被擦出幾道細密的紅痕，火辣辣的疼痛、無法宣洩的慾望和委屈的感受交雜在一塊，讓他康納忍不住哭了出來。  
「嗚嗚嗚...我錯了...Daddy不要...」  
漢克將康納的眼罩拿開，失去依靠的淚水沿著臉龐落下，終於看見那雙灰藍眼眸的康納吸著鼻子啜泣，肩膀一抽一抽的模樣十分可憐，漢克有些心疼的解開床頭地束縛將康納抱著坐起，年輕人立刻雙手雙腳纏上漢克不放，哭唧唧的像個被遺棄的小孩。  
「漢克...不要...我知道錯了...嗚嗚嗚...」  
哭的亂七八糟的康納，連下身都有些萎了，沒料到人類會如此劇烈反應的漢克輕輕啄吻康納的臉龐，一下一下的吻去淚水，大掌輕輕撫弄缺乏照顧的莖身，手指深入後穴將折磨人的跳蛋緩緩退出，在快感的引導下康納漸漸忘了哭泣，舒服的發出了悅耳的呻吟。  
「嗯啊！」  
跳蛋退出的那刻激的康納一陣顫動，柱身又吐出一絲透明的液體，卻還沒達到高潮的程度，康納可憐巴巴的看著漢克，一面扭動腰肢一面輕哼著索吻。  
漢克拍了拍人類富有彈性、手感極佳的臀部，啪啪的聲響伴隨著尚未解開的手銬的金屬聲迴盪在房間，提醒他現在仍在進行懲罰的事實。  
「想吃糖就自己來。」  
「Got it.」  
康納聽話的將自己的大腿分得更開，握住仿生人十分可觀的粗長性器，緩緩的對準坐下，熱燙的龜頭碰觸到穴口時康納忍不住輕哼，隨後是柱身上突起的青筋，一點一點的摩擦著前列腺進入，方才被玩弄許久的穴肉敏感的不行，在全部吞吃下去後的康納已經爽得沒力氣再繼續動作了，隻好巴著漢克撒嬌，希望這個頑固的仿生人能給自己期待已久的甜頭。  
「Daddy...Daddy...求求你...」  
漢克挑了挑眉，望著眼前人類琥珀色的狗狗眼，閃著淚光的眼睛透著魅惑與狡詰，全然不像方才哭得那般慘兮兮的樣子。  
「我不是說了自己來嗎? 我怎麼覺得你好像還是不知道錯在哪呢?」  
「可是我真的動不了．．．啊！」  
漢克一個使力將康納壓回床上，就著性器還埋在體內的姿勢變將其轉為背後式，立刻開始猛烈的抽插，反應不及的康納試圖逃離，卻被漢克箝制的無法動彈。仿生人貼上人類的背，不停舔弄、啃咬著線條優美的後頸，雙手一邊搓揉著乳頭一邊套弄著下身，手指尖在鈴口不停地按壓揉捏，前後地夾擊讓康納無法招架，身體無力地埋入床單，隻能緊緊窩著手上的鐵鍊，既想逃離又想追求歡愉的身體配合著漢克的操幹扭動著，結果就是讓性器越來越深入體內肆虐，像被釘住般在最敏感的深處不停輾壓。  
「現在，我說什麼你就說什麼。」  
「嗯啊、哈.....啊.....」  
連一句完整的「好」都說不出來的康納隻能尖叫、喘息著任由漢克擺布，乖乖說出所有他要他說的話。  
「我以後會乖乖聽話。」  
「聽、聽話...」  
「不會看到危險就往前衝。」  
「不會...亂跑...」  
「不會隨便讓自己受傷。」  
「不、不能受...傷...」  
「如果不乖，就會像這樣子被Daddy懲罰，你要嗎?」  
「...不、不要...不要...哈啊!!!」  
一句一句充滿獨佔欲和保護欲地話語在耳邊迴盪，康納的理智已被慾望薰蒸地一點不剩，僅存的是對漢克的愛和信賴，幸福和愉虐的快感終於達到顛峰，康納哭叫著射了出來，隨後漢克也跟著繳械，一股熱流打在內壁，激的下身又吐出了些許殘存地白濁。  
仿生人輕輕地抽離年輕人類的身體，特別製造地精液自穴口被擠壓出來，淺淺的藍色襯的腫脹的穴肉更加紅潤。漢克解開手銬拿起床頭櫃裡的藥膏擦拭上頭留下的紅痕，被玩弄了許久地康納無力且溫順地任他擺布，隨著漢克溫柔的動作發出細密的輕哼。  
「下次別再不顧自身安危往前衝了，要是又受傷可就沒這麼好過了，知道嗎?」  
「......知道了，Daddy...」康納累的不自覺沉沉睡去，尚未清理的身子滿是歡愛過後的痕跡，漢克小小心地將康納抱去浴室清理，在熱水的沖刷下，白皙的肌膚泛起粉嫩的紅，漢克握著康納的手一根一根的親吻手指、手背、掌心，接著湊上去親吻額頭，每一下都輕柔甜蜜，卻又沉重地像個誓言，帶著仿生人從未向人類透露的溫柔。

「別再讓我擔心了啊，小鬼。」

 

-fin-


End file.
